


Don't Be Alarmed If I Fall

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: At Least It Was Here [1]
Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Ben and Yaz have some time to themselves before leaving to reunite with the others.
Relationships: Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Ben Pincus
Series: At Least It Was Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183208
Kudos: 5





	Don't Be Alarmed If I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for what feels like ages but has actually just been a week or so? Maybe?
> 
> I've just gotten stuck on quite a bit of it, things didn't sound right when I put them into writing, and I had no idea where to go. So now I'm just keeping the first bit I wrote and then just playing with it and posting it.

A loud cheer erupted amongst the crowd as the first figure crossed the finish line.

Ben blinked, squinting a little before grinning. "Yeah, Yaz! That's my girl!"

Almost immediately, he turned a little pink and discreetly glanced around. Nobody had noticed his cheering; they were all too busy yelling things of their own. He breathed a small sigh of relief before running down the bleachers, eager to be the first to greet Yasmina when she stepped off the field.

Yaz smiled a little when she saw him standing on the edge of the track, holding up her lightweight jacket. Ben opened the gate for her, allowing her to step through before going to help her into the jacket.

"... Thanks," she said softly, smiling at him.

Ben smiled warmly. "Of course. So... I had an idea. You can say no if you want to, of course. But I can't help but notice that it's freezing out here and you're in your shorts. _But..._ You just ran your last event, and the awards ceremony is two hours away. So what do you say to going to grab a bite to eat, maybe stop at your dorm so you can change into something warmer?"

Yaz raised an eyebrow. "Ben..."

"What?"

"You don't have to."

"I know. But I want to."

She studied him intently, her dark eyes meeting his blue ones, and he gave her a warm smile and extended a hand to her.

"C'mon, Yaz. Are you seriously about to say that _this_ is too much? After I already drove halfway across the country?"

"Technically, you only drove out here to pick me up on the way to see Brooklynn," she pointed out, "an idea that Darius came up with, thinking it would be a convenient way for the both of us to get there, save some gas."

He quirked an eyebrow. "But I could've said no."

"You wouldn't have," she countered, "you're too nice to say no to anyone."

"Hey!" Ben said defensively, crossing his arm, "I can just as easily rescind my invitation, and... And drive off without you! I... Yeah, that's what I meant to say."

Yaz laughed, crossing her arms a little. "Is that so?"

He merely nodded in response, trying to keep his face straight.

"So, even if I was going to say 'Yes,' I can't now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ben blinked. "I... Were you?"

She rolled her eyes, smirking a little. "Just show me where the car is."

* * *

Ben was waiting patiently for Yaz to return from her dorm room, keeping both himself and the car warm as she got changed. As he sat, he instinctively reached for the sanitizer, squirting some into his palm and going to lather his hands with the stuff. He'd gotten better about the habit over the past six years, not doing it nearly as often or to the large extent that he used to... But it was still an important thing for him to be doing.

As he began rubbing the sanitizer over his hands, he smiled as a memory from the early days at Camp Cretaceous, when she had wordlessly taken some sanitizer of his and cleaned her hands. That had been one of the first extremely remarkable impressions she'd left on him... And it had lasted. But heavens, how time had passed. Years, six of them.

_Six years since Isla Nublar._

As horrible as that time had been, he missed some of it: he missed the other campers, feeling like he kind of belonged. He missed Dave and Roxie, missed the thrill of constantly living life on the edge. He especially missed Bumpy, the sweet little ankylosaurus soul. One of his first true friends, loyal to the core. He missed all of his friends, honestly.

Brooklynn, Darius, Sammy, Kenji, Yaz... They were all so different, yet had been able to bond and mesh as time went on, as they faced different dangers.

All sorts of memories, some fond and others that he'd tried to forget, came back.

... She'd been there. Yaz had been there for a majority of the memories he'd made at camp, give or take the time he'd been separated from the group. And she hadn't been the meanest to him, at least when he wasn't trying to get them to include Bumpy in their already-quite-big group.

He was deep in thought when she came back out, opening the car door and taking her seat again. She was dressed warmly now, sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Ready?"

Ben blinked, looking up in surprise. "Yaz!"

She smirked slightly. "Forgot about me, hmm?"

"I... Quite the opposite, actually."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Just give me the instructions on how to get there."

* * *

Selena's Diner was a small, quaint place on the outskirts of the town, warm and cozy on the inside. As soon as they entered the building, Ben felt himself relax slightly, immediately looking around. It almost looked like one of those restaurant sets in a classic television show, a counter and several booths and tables. Pictures hung on the walls, locations around the small town as well as some of the regular diners.

He smiled a little, noticing a picture of Yaz running in a relay.

Yaz followed his gaze before smiling slightly. "My cousin Claudia was one of the chefs here... She never missed a race."

"It's a nice shot."

"Everyone who's seen it has said the same thing," she said, going to take a seat at one of the tables, "and I suppose it _is_ one of the better pictures of me..."

"Still not a fan of the camera?" Ben asked, taking the seat across from her.

"Bingo."

He chuckled a little before taking one of the menus. "So, Miss Local Eater... What would you recommend?"

When she smiled, he felt a smile of his own quickly and automatically form. _What was going on?_

But he decided to ignore it, for now, and instead pay attention to what she was talking about.


End file.
